1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table apparatus, and more particularly to a table apparatus that is mounted to a support member so as to enable it to be folded away.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known example of the installation of a table in a vehicle, the table having an upper surface onto which food or the like is placed and a hole for holding a tapered container, and similar technology is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application H7-112643.